


Sleep

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Severus Snape, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Canon Relationship, Slash, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

"Severus?" Harry just arrived home and was greeted by silence, which was very surprising. He went room to room on the first floor and no one was around. He headed upstairs and when he opened the bedroom door, he found his husband.

He moved quietly over to the bed, undressed and crawled in next to him. He felt Severus move closer to him. He touched the rounded belly of his husband and grinned. "You know I was sleeping?"

"Yes, and I decided to join you." He gave Severus a kiss. "Where are Jillian and Jules?" 

"Molly has them. She came and took them an hour ago, I decided to lay down and rest."

Harry leaned over and kissed him. "Rest, I will make dinner when you wake."

"You staying here?" Severus mumbled as he laid his head down on Harry's chest.

"Yes. Now rest, you and our son deserve some rest."

"Tell that to him, he kept me up all night last night. I do believe he will be our most active one yet." Severus yawned and felt Harry run his fingers through this hair as he fell back asleep. He didn't see Harry's smile or feel Harry light kiss on his forehead.


End file.
